


Who Framed Dr.Alphys

by Rainydaysandtiramisu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But they live on the surface with humans, Crossover of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, How a skeleton loved a robot, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Please read the note before you begin reading!, Romance, Their still monsters, Too many puns, but not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysandtiramisu/pseuds/Rainydaysandtiramisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the Bone Brothers, a detective duo, thought would be a simple job quickly spirals into a suspenseful mystery full of; murder, lies, and passion! Can Papyrus and Sans prove poor Dr. Alphys' innocence and capture the real crook, all the while dodging danger and saving the sultry robotic entertainer Mettaton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Framed Dr.Alphys

**Author's Note:**

> First of all; thank you everyone who's waited so patiently and the people who supported me!! I am eager to see if this story is to your liking. Secondly I want you to keep in mind this story is meant to funny so please read it with an air of lightheartedness. 
> 
> The story is different from Roger Rabbit since I couldn't logically make it an exact copy but it does involve the same general plot line and includes many of the memorable scenes and lines from the movie! So never fear many of Jessica Rabbit's hilarious moments will still be in this fic!
> 
> This first chapter does include Mettaton's singing performance so [check this out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cu7JVbdYYnM) and listen to a male version of Jessica Rabbit's song while you read!

“Wowie! Our first real job!” Papyrus exclaimed clasping his gloved hands together in excitement. His eye sockets sparkled as he strode towards the enormous laboratory that loomed over them. His brother grinned crookedly as he watched his brothers silly antics, hands buried in the pockets of the suit jacket that he wore, Papyrus had insisted they both dress this way ‘to become professional we must appear professional’ the taller skeleton had assured. Sans plodded along after his brother at a much more relaxed pace.

“Yeah bro, pretty cool we got one so fast.” The two monsters made their way to the entryway of the laboratory. Papyrus eagerly pressed the red intercom button on the left of the gray panels that acted as the doors, it buzzed obnoxiously for a moment before falling silent. There wasn’t an answer, Papyrus glanced at his brother in confusion but Sans only shrugged. Papyrus was about to try again when the intercom crackled to life.

“H-hello? Who is it?” A meek voice questioned through the static.

“It is I, the great Papyrus, and my brother Sans!” The taller skeleton declared proudly. A short silence followed before being broken.

“Who?” The electronic voice asked. Papyrus visibly deflated and Sans patted his back comfortingly.

“We’re the Bone Brothers.” Sans supplied.

“Oh! T-the private detectives, perfect. Come right in.” The light above the door flashed green, signalling it was no longer locked before sliding open with a ‘fwoosh’. The skeleton brothers proceeded into the lab, following the long white corridor.

A small tangerine colored reptilian monster stepped into view nervously fiddling with a fraying edge of her lab coat. The two skeletons came to a stop before her and she glanced up quickly and nodded jerkily in greeting, eyes darting across their faces but never quite making eye contact.

“H-hi, ummm welcome.” She started before trailing off awkwardly glancing around as if trying to remember why she had called them. “Well I-I suppose you should come in so I can tell you why you're here.”

“Wonderful idea!” Papyrus spoke, his voice loud enough to bounce of the metal walls causing the short monster to cringe, though the tall skeleton took no notice. She gave a weak bob of her head before turning and leading them deeper into the lab.

They stopped in a pseudo living room, with a wide couch set up around an old TV, complete with VCR and old gaming systems. The couch itself was obviously old, in need of mending with mismatched pillows that had long since seen their better years. The metal walls of the lab were covered in posters of girls with bright, unrealistically colored hair and strangely large and sparkly eyes in a number of different poses and outfits. A few stray empty soda cans lay scattered across the room and the monster quickly began to nudge them under the couch in attempt to tidy up.

“S-sorry it’s been a while since I...uhh...cleaned up.” She confessed sheepishly. Papyrus scoffed.

“This is nothing! You should see Sans’ room, it look like it’s been hit by a tornado. A tornado made of dirty socks.” Sans didn’t seem at all offended by this accusations and instead just smirked at his brother in obvious amusement.

“We can’t all be as awesome and responsible as you bro.” He offered lazily in response. Papyrus heaved a put on upon sigh.

“Sadly this is true, if only everyone could aspire to be more like me.” The taller skeleton gazed off into the distance dramatically, though in reality he was simply staring at a wall since the laboratory had no windows. The monster giggled at the brothers antics which drew both skeletons attention back to her causing her flinch back.

“A-ah well...I suppose I should explain now and not waste your time.” She decided to stand in front of the downtrodden couch and motioned awkwardly for the brother to sit. Sans flopped carelessly into the cushions not minding the wrinkles in his suit. Papyrus unbuttoned his jacket and perched on the edge of the couch, posture straight and face alert.

“So Miss…?”

“Oh! Alphys, Dr. Alphys!” The yellow monster supplied, an embarrassed flush painting her cheeks and beads of sweat dotting her brow.

“So Dr. Alphys what challenge have you encountered that required you to call upon the magnificent Bone brothers?” Papyrus said it all with his regular flare and even struck a small pose, or as much of a pose as he could while remaining seated on the couch. Alphys chewed on her bottom lip and continuously readjusted her glasses nervously.

“Well you see it’s not my problem per say…” Alphys twiddled her thumbs for a moment before nodding to herself. “I created a robot, his name is Mettaton, I made him to be an entertainer and he is a very good one...maybe a bit too good? Because you see he suspects someone is…..stalking him.” Papyrus eyes widened while Sans only cocked his head to signal for the reptilian monster to continue.

“So I was hoping perhaps, you two, could go check it out? Make sure he’s alright and try to find out whether he’s really being stalked or not and if he is,” The nerve ridden monsters face grew fierce for a moment. “put them in their place.” She finished seriously. The little monster grew unsure again. “I mean if you can?” Papyrus jumped to his feet, ready to agree as a true hero would but Sans placed a hand on his arm to stop him. The older skeleton rose to his feet as well, albeit more calmly than his brother.

“Can you pay?” Sans asked and Alphys nodded quickly.

“O-Of course!” She scurried off for a moment before returning with a check in hand, she offered it to the shorter monster. Sans took it and inspected it closely before nodding in acceptance and pocketing it. Papyrus took that as his cue.

“We will of course assist your friend! We shall not rest until he is out of harm’s way!” The taller skeleton announced bravely, one hand splayed on his collarbone while the other was propped on his hip. His confidence seemed to soothe Alphys and she smiled shyle.  
“Oh good.” A moment of silence passed before Sans cleared his throat pointedly.

“You wanna tell us how we can find this guy?” He asked. Alphy’s cheeks flushed hotly and she flailed in embarrassment.

“O-oh yes! Sorry, let me just--” She dug around her lab coat pocket and produced a somewhat clean scrap of paper and then hurried around her lab to find a pen. Her frantic footsteps could be heard echoing through the long halls. She returned, slightly short of breathe, and a pen held triumphantly in her fist.  
“I’ll give you the address for the bar he works at,” She spoke as she began to scribble. “he’s a singer there and you’ll be able to talk to him further if you just tell him I sent you.” She finished and handed the note to Sans who skimmed it before stuffing it into his pocket.

“Alrighty, guess we're good then.” He gave the scientist a nod before heading back the way they had first come. Papyrus followed behind him with a grand farewell to the Dr. who waved back meekly but with a sincere smile on her face.

~

The address led the brothers to a rather swanky looking bar, and for once Sans was grateful that his brother had insisted their normal work attire be something formal because Sans was sure his normal lazy day clothes wouldn’t pass at a fancy joint like this. The bouncers outside were two extremely large men clad in what appeared to be full body armor but they didn’t bother the brothers only offered firm nods as they entered.

The inside was just as posh as the outside, tastefully done in dark reds and rich browns with dim lighting playing with the shadows around the room. A large gleaming stage with a connecting catwalk was in the center of the room small circular tables scattered nearby to allow guests the best view. A long dark wood bar was adjacent to the stage with high counter seats. Sans took a mental note of the twitchy barman.

He and Papyrus luckily nabbed a table right in front of the catwalk, they settled themselves into the plush seats and turned their attention to the monsters on stage. What looked to be a comedy act were in the middle of their act, a father son duo. The spotlight would land on the father who would crack a joke that had the guest howling with laughter; the spotlight would swing to the son who would attempt something that barely resembled a joke and silence fell over the crowd only broken by few pitiful, polite claps.

The pathetic cycle continued for a little while longer before the red velvet curtains fell and applause signaled the end of the performance. The lights brightened and chatter filled the air as patrons began to mingle in the time allotted between the entertainment provided. The skeletons remained seated as they eyed up the others customers. Searching for anyone who liked even mildly suspicious. After a few quiet moments of intense searching Sans stood up patting his brother's shoulder firmly to keep him seated.

“I’m going to go ask around, you stay here and keep your eye out for anyone who looks a little too interested in Mettaton.” Papyrus nodded eagerly.

“Brilliant Sans! I will not let any harm befall Mettaton as we try to capture this terrible crook!” He crowed and Sans grinned at his brother, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

“I know you will Papyrus.”

Sans turned and headed to the bar, snatching up a glass still filled with some amber liquid from one of the unsuspecting guests and settled himself in the seat farthest from the stage but where he could still keep an eye on Papyrus. The tall skeleton was watching people with genuine curiosity laced with suspicion. Sans could only leave Papyrus for so long before the younger monster would catch scent of something and decide to investigate on his own. Which was always a 50/50 toss up that ended in brilliant success or a complete disaster.

The lights suddenly began to dim and a slow piano melody danced through the room. Sans sighed in relief, if the show was about to start then Papyrus would be too keen on keeping his attention on Mettaton, who was scheduled to go next, to get distracted and wander away. The older skeleton returned his attention to the bartender, a rather sweaty and awkward fellow whose name tag read “Burgerpants”.

“So,” Sans began, leaving heavily onto the counter top to make himself seem smaller and less threatening. “this Mettaton guy seems pretty popular.” Sans noted of the way the Burgerpants eye twitched at the name.

“Yeah.” The monster agreed though his tone implied he wanted to do anything else. “It’s always packed when Mettaton performs.” The monster hissed, Sans could practically hear the feline monsters teeth grinding together.

“Probably draws in a lot of weirdo’s huh?” Sans said, swirling his drink around his glass in a thoughtful manner. Burgerpants snorted as he cleaned one of the glasses roughly.

“More than you can count buddy.”

“Anyone who gives you a bad vibe?” Sans asked, forgetting to feign disinterest for just a moment, causing the bartender’s eyes to snap to him, suspicion gleaming in the twitchy monsters stance. Sans silently cursed himself and covered for himself by taking a large swig of the glass he’d stolen. He thanked Papyrus once again for the choice in attire because the layers of the suit quickly soaked up the liquid that slipped through his ribs, not allowing the alcohol it to dribble to the ground. This seemed to soothe Burgerpants and he returned his attention to the glasses he was cleaning.

“Yeah, a few. Definitely some perverts or something just here to drool over Mettaton’s every move. I don’t know how Mettaton deals with it” Burgerpant’s lips curled in disgust and Sans suppressed his own shudder at the thought. Burgerpants stopped cleaning for a moment and Sans could feel the twitchy male watching him so he swayed ever so slightly, acting a bit tipsy.

“There’s is this one guy though…” The bartender said, voice hesitant but rushed. As if aching to share a secret he’d been hoarding for too long. “He never misses one of Mettaton’s shows.” Sans had to bite back a grin, knowing he’d struck gold. Instead he just blinked sluggishly at Burgerpants.

“Oh yeah? Tell me about him.”

~

Papyrus shifted eagerly in his seat, his head swiveling back and forth as he watched the other guests. Sharply watching for anyone suspicious or any kind of sketchy activity but nothing had yet to catch the taller skeletons attention.

Suddenly the lights began to dim and the chatter of the crowd trickled to a halt as a piano’s soft tinkling began to float through the hazy air of the club. The low strumming of a bass joined the piano along with a steady but quiet beat of a drum. The heavy crimson curtains remained tightly closed but a slight shift drew the crowds eyes. A glittery heel peeked its way out from behind the curtain and then more of the calf teasingly revealed itself and then further up the thigh until the entirety of the shapely leg was revealed to the crowd.

Wolf whistles and whoops filled the club as a silken voice began to sing. The heel clicked sharply against the ground as the singer glided onto the stage. Papyrus felt his jaw drop, all thoughts fleeing his mind as he watched the robot on stage begin to strut forward on the catwalk, his hips swaying sinfully.

This is not at all how he had imagined Mettaton but Papyrus could not honestly say that he was disappointed in any way, shape or form. The curtains lifted fully to reveal the band that had been playing but no attention was paid to them as all eyes were on Mettaton.

He sang as he floated along the stage, passing a number of customers who were now standing, pressed against the stage in the chance of perhaps touching or catching Mettaton’s interest. One of the larger monsters was practically able to reach out and touch the star but his hands instead clutched the edge of the stage. Mouth hanging open as Mettaton strode closer, the robot had a teasing smile painted across his lips and a playful glint in his eyes. He glided closer to the tall monster only to lightly press the pads of his gloves fingers to the larger male's forehead and push him down. The starstruck beast could only fall limply back into his seat with a heavy thud.

Mettaton continued his walk down the catwalk and Papyrus felt his nonexistent pulse ratchet upwards as the robot’s eyes slid over him and his throaty voice continued to entrance everyone in the club. Mettaton reached the end of the catwalk but instead of stopping he stepped down from the platform into the skeleton’s table and before Papyrus could actually think about it he found himself holding out his hand as an offer of support. Mettaton’s smile didn’t falter, if anything it grew wider and he took Papyrus hand and he gracefully stepped from the table to Sans’ empty seat then the wooden floor.

His gloved hand lingered in Papyrus’ before Mettaton pulled away to continue strutting around the floor. The audience shifting to continue watching him as he sang. He would gently slide his slender hands across shoulders or drag the tip of his finger down someone’s cheek as he weaved confidently through the tables and chairs. He made a small circuit around the room before circling back to where Papyrus sat.

The skeleton thought his metaphorical heart would stop completely when the robot gently caressed his shoulders. Mettaton’s voice was now so close, coiling itself tightly around Papyrus like a vine of ivy, dragging him deeper under whatever spell Mettaton was casting. Suddenly Mettaton was sliding into his lap. His hands splayed across Papyrus chest his face inches from Papyrus’ as music continued to spill from his perfectly painted lips.

Papyrus could hear the whooping and whistling around him but it all felt far away. All of his being completely absorbed by the beautiful monster in his lap. The robot untucked his bone themed tie and curled it playfully around his fingers before giving it a sharp tug, jerking Papyrus close enough that if either of them had breathe he could have felt it. Mettaton’s singing never faltered ever as his hands slid upwards, cupping the skeletons neck and stroking Papyrus face, his soft gloves hands running over his sharp cheekbones delicately before he teasingly leaned in; his black lips mere centimeters from Papyrus’ before his finger slid beneath the tall skeletons chin and closed his still gaping mouth with an audible click.

Papyrus blinked in surprise and suddenly Mettaton was gone from his lap, instead the robot was on the table stepping onto the stage before turning back and blowing Papyrus a kiss. He then turned to glide down the catwalk, his hips swinging seductively and drawing all eyes downwards. He reached the final notes of the song just as he reached the end of the stage and the curtains began to fall just as Mettaton looked over his shoulder to wink at the crowd. The crowd burst into a cacophony of cheers and whistles, all the while Papyrus was still frozen staring at the spot where Mettaton had disappeared.  
“Hey you ready to go bro?”

Papyrus yelped and practically jumped out of his seat in fright, spinning around to face his brother who was looking at him with mild surprise. Sans raised his hands in a mock surrender pose.

“Whoa a little jumpy there aren’t you Paps?” Sans started before the edges of his mouth began to curl. “That’s funny because I thought nothing could get under your skin.” Papyrus momentarily forgot his embarassment to groan loudly.

“Sans you are literally the worst.” The elder skeleton only snickered at his brother's agony.

“Anyways, I got all the information I needed. How about we go have a chat with a robot?” Papyrus felt his face heat and felt like metaphorical annoying dogs were chewing on his ribs.

“W-with Mettaton?” Papyrus stuttered as his brain began to replay the dazzling idol’s earlier performance. Nerves fizzling at the idea of actually talking to the lovely robot especially after what had happened earlier!

“What’s wrong Papyrus? Not scared of a little ol’ prima donna are you?” Sans teased gently.

“Don’t be ridiculous! I, the great Papyrus, fear nothing.” The tall skeleton declared confidently, striking a heroic pose for a moment. “Now let us go!”

~

Papyrus knocked on the door finding himself illogically jumpy and nervous. He shifted restlessly hoping his brother wouldn’t notice, unaware that his brother was taking great amusement out of his brother’s obvious distress.

The door opened to reveal Mettaton clad in a silky pink robe with equally pink fluffy trim, he wore a pair of matching heels that had two matching pink puffballs pinned to the toes. Papyrus forced himself to swallow the sudden excess of saliva gathering in his mouth.

“Oh!” Mettaton blinked in surprise but his expression easily morphed into something more flirtatious. “You’re the cutie from before, what can I do for you?” He sensually leaned back against the doorframe allowing his robe fall open in a teasing manner as he softly dug his perfect white teeth into his bottom lip, fluttering his thick dark lashes as he gazed up at the tall skeleton.

“We’re here to ask you some questions.” Mettaton blinked in surprise at the new voice and then turned his eyes downwards to catch sight of the second, shorter skeleton.

“And who might you be?” Mettaton asked barely keeping the annoyance out of his voice. The grin on the smaller monsters face hadn’t budged but it was obviously tight around the edges.

“I’m his brother.” The words hung in the air for a moment as the robot and short skeleton had a intense staring contest while Papyrus remained confused on the sidelines. Mettaton ended it by sharply clearing his throat and plastering a charming smile, turning his attention back to Papyrus.

“I see. Well what can I do for the two of you?”

“We just need to ask you a couple questions.” Sans said with a half-hearted shrug. “Alphys sent us.” The shorter skeleton elaborated when Mettaton raised a perfect eyebrow in question.

“Ah, so you two are the one’s she spoke of,” Mettaton stepped back from the door, motioning with a wide gesture for them to enter. “please do come in.”

The two skeletons entered while glancing around the room, well one of them was eyeing the room the others eye sockets were locked on their robotic host.  
The room itself was large but not overly luxurious, three walls were painted a soft almost peachy pink while the fourth wall remained white; posters of Broadway shows and a few ballets were neatly pinned to the walls. There was a window on the wall opposite of the doorway with a rather underwhelming view of the adjacent alleyway, a pair of white flowing curtains had been placed on it, in attempt to distract from the rather bleak sight beyond the glass. There was a large pink vanity pushed against one wall, photo’s and clipping from magazines were stuck to the outer rim of the mirror, a cushy pink stool sat in front of the vanity. A dark velvet love-seat rested across from the vanity; which is where the two detectives plunked themselves down.

Sans literally fell back into the plush cushions, slumped over and completely uncaring for how wrinkled his suit was becoming. Papyrus swiftly unbuttoned his jacket and politely sat on the edge of the couch attempting to not follow the long curves of Mettaton’s legs as the robot strutted across the room to his vanity. He lounged against it, legs crossing comfortably, seemingly not aware of how his robe slipped open to reveal more and more of his legs.

“I assume you're here because of the stalker?” Mettaton asked smoothly.

“Possible stalker.” Sans corrected but the robot scoffed as he tossed his head back.

“Please, it’s a stalker the sooner you accept that darling the sooner you can catch them.” Sans smiled with a bit too much teeth as he watched their client. Papyrus hand against his shoulder shook him from his frustrated haze. Sans looked up at his brother with obvious curiosity but Papyrus face was twisted into an unfamiliar mask of rage that had the elder skeleton blanching.

Papyrus eye sockets weren’t on Sans nor Mettaton instead they were staring metaphorical lazers out the window and Sans slowly turned, attempting to keep it as casual as possible, to try and see what had caught his brother's eye.

It wasn’t hard to tell because whoever was currently standing crouched under the window obviously hadn’t accounted for their ears or tail, which were perfectly in view. There was a quick almost invisible flash and the skeletons both realized it was a camera flash, whoever was currently out there was taking pictures.  
“Okay,” Sans started trying to keep his voice casual but lowering still lowering the volume. “So here’s how it’s going to go down, Papyrus and I are going to leave to catch whoever’s out there while you stay here to keep them distracted.”

Mettaton silently nodded his consent and all three monsters stood at the same time. The robot opened the door and allowed the two skeletons to exit first before he followed, leaving the door so he was still in view, so as not to discourage the stalker.

“Alright, let’s go around back.” Sans spoke, nodding towards a set of large metal doors marked with large black font reading: _EXIT_. Papyrus offered his brother a thumbs up and the two skeletons moved to begin their trek down the hall.

“Wait!” Mettaton cried, throwing himself at the tall skeleton. Papyrus caught him easily against his chest though his face instantly grew hot. Mettaton snaked his arms around Papyrus’ neck and allowed one leg to bounce upwards in a leg pop; jutting out his lower lip in an impressive pout as he batted his thick lashes. “Please don’t leave me here alone, I don’t feel safe on my own.” He whimpered. “One of you should stay here, to protect me.”

“Well then, perhaps I should--” Papyrus began, genuine concern marring his features as his hands gently gripped Mettaton’s hips out of instinct.

“Hey you!” Sans shouted, catching the attention of a large security guard who quickly looked around then pointed to himself with a questioning tilt of his head. “Yeah you, come ‘er.”

“What can I do for you man?” The muscled man asked as he obeyed and was walking towards the trio.

“We need you to watch this bag of bolts for us.” Sans said, lazily thrusting his thumb over his shoulder in Mettaton’s general directions; ignoring his outraged sputter of ‘ _bag of bolts_?!’ “Think you can handle that?”

The muscled man nodded vigorously and quickly moved to stand beside the robotic idol. Sans pointedly ignored Mettaton’s sharp glare. Sans offered his brother an easy grin.

“Problem solved. Let’s go Papyrus.” Sans turned on his heel, knowing his brother would follow. Papyrus and Mettaton slowly untangled their bodies; Papyrus bony hands lingered on Mettaton’s waist while the security guard pried the robot off the skeleton. Mettaton pouted as Papyrus straightened his jacket.

“Never fear Mettaton!” Papyrus declared. “I shall return swiftly!”

~

Both skeletons peeked around the brick corner of the alleyway, glancing to make sure the figure still crouched just under Mettaton’s window had yet to catch wind of their plans. The small lumpy silhouette remained where they had last seen it, completely immersed in taking pictures of the robotic idol.

The stalker was hunched atop a dumpster, their tail swishing every once in a while before stilling again. His ears perked and facing straight ahead, most likely listening in to whatever Mettaton was saying. The two skeletons made eye contact and nodded before tiptoeing forward, carefully placing themselves at an angle so the stalker would be pinned between the two of them.

The closer they got the more sure Sans was of the identity of their stalker. When they were finally standing right behind him Sans was positive. Burgerpants the bartender, still wearing his uniform and everything.

“Its rude to take pictures without consent.” Sans said mildly.

Burgerpants whipped around to stare at the two of them, eyes wide as saucers and body rigid. He promptly chucked his camera at them, they both reeled back to avoid the flying projectile which harmlessly soared between them and smashed when it hit the concrete.

The feline monster attempted to run, scrambling towards Papyrus as if to duck under the skeleton’s long legs. Big mistake. Papyrus’ hands shot out and caught the smaller monster by the scruff and bodily tossed him back between them, the skeleton brothers moved in sync as they prowled forward successfully caging the bartender between them and the harsh brick wall of the alleyway.

Burgerpants obviously realized he was pinned, he shook violently with a sheen of sweat making his skin shine. His hands curled desperately against the brick, as if hoping a secret entrance would open and save him. His tail madly lashed back and forth as Burgerpants panted in exertion, eyes flickering between the brothers as he tried to think of a way out.

“I guess you know why we’re here.” Sans said as they continued to close in on the bartender. “Stalking can get you into serious trouble kid.”

“L-listen, it’s not my fault! Someone hired me! He pays me to take the pictures I need the money and all I ever do is take pictures, nothing weird!” The cat babbled desperately, hands held in front of his chest as if to shield himself. The bone brothers shared a glance obviously neither of them were very impressed with the flimsy sounding story. “You’ve got to believe me!”

Sans crouched to the cat monsters level, eyes falling shut as he tilted his head and smiled lazily at the bartender.

“That might be true but if you don’t back off,” Sans eyes flashed open, blue iris flaming dangerously as he continued to grin. “you’re gonna to have a bad time.”  
The younger monster was trembling violently, eyes wide and frightened as he nodded violently.

“Well that takes care of that.” Sans sighed, grunting as he stood up shoving his hands into his pockets. “Guess we should go tell that glamour-bot the good news so he can report back to Alphys.”

Papyrus nodded enthusiastically and turned on his heel to stride back towards the door they’d exited from. Sans followed behind at a slower pace, a few of Burgerpants’ words still lingering in his mind.

~

“Be sure to visit again sweetheart.” Mettaton purred, dragging his perfectly manicured nail down Papyrus’ firm chest. The tall skeleton’s mouth worked silently as a flush quickly overtook his face.

“Wowie, r-really?--I mean of course! I would not leave you to suffer without my amazing presence!” Mettaton giggled at the response and leaned forward into Papyrus personal space.

“I’ll hold you to that darling.” The robotic idol murmured, sultry eyes glinting as he stared up at the skeleton through his lashes.

“Time to go.” Sans spoke, suddenly grabbing his brother's hand and dragging him towards the exit. Papyrus waved wildly at Mettaton with a bright smile.

“Farwell Mettaton I will be sure to come see you again!” He called unaware of his brother’s grumbling ‘The bone zone is closed.’ under his breath.

“Toodles!” Mettaton called as he wiggled his fingers until the two skeletons disappeared from sight.

~

Sans was woken the next morning by loud banging on their door and his brothers voice. The older skeleton stumbled sleepily out of his room just in time to see Papyrus open the door and Undyne shove past the tall skeleton and stomp into their living room fully dressed in her police uniform.

“You two goobers just couldn't keep yourselves out of trouble could you?” She growled, glaring at both skeletons switching between the two of them every few seconds. Her muscular arms crossed tightly across her chest.

“What are you talking about Undyne?” Papyrus asked, unfazed by the daggers his friends was trying to pierce him with via her eyes. She tossed her head back and laughed huffily though it was void of any amusement. When she lowered her chin her expression was deadly serious and the atmosphere instantly grew heavy.

“Someone’s been murdered.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment! [Come chat with me on my tumblr!](http://rainy-days-and-tiramisu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
